Talk:The Horrible Herd (episode)
Information I've watched the episode when it aired in Latin America and these are some details. Should I say "Spoilers"? Villains: *The Horrible Herd *Professor Pericles *Brad Chiles *Judy Reeves Culprits: *Professor Pericles used a genetically-modified cow-piranha-bee (hybrid) Motive/Reason: *To destroy Crystal Cove, which would leave the gang with no place to hide and therefore he would be able to get the Planispheric Disk. Some of the places that appeared are: *Crystal Cove City Hall *The Farm (destroyed by the herd) *Bloody Stake (destroyed by the herd) *Chen's Coffee (destroyed by the herd) Many parts of the city were also destroyed I would like to post the characters. But well, that will be when we get slower credits.--''Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 18:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I know it's not too much information but it explains a lot about the episode, which is one of the best so far (my point of view). Mistakes? I'm not English, I'm a Spanish native speaker.Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 18:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Pericles confirmes that he killed Cassidy and Ed Machine. Mystery71 (talk) 20:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Directed by: Curt Geda Written by: Michael F. Ryan Nova is seriously injured by falling from the helicopter that Professor Pericles damaged with a missile. Mystery71 (talk) 02:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) should change the title of the episode to: The Horrible Herd (Episode) Mystery71 (talk) 02:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it should be changed because The Horrible Herd is also the name of the monsters.Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 02:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I KNEW IT. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Premise A herd mutated skull cattle haunt the gang at a ranch. Credits and Premise '''Premise' Amutated skull cattle is destroying all Crystal Cove farms. Here is an image of the credits. Mitch Watson as Farmer, Scientist (Farmer's Wife name is Martha) In other languages Can You Add this section after Notes,here is the table: --Luigim99 (talk) 22:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Herd of cows? Sure, I've heard of cows. A villain's scheme involving a mutated herd of cattle also appeared in an episode of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ("Scooby Dudes"). I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 08:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) add in other languages --Raphaël (talk) 20:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) plot A couple is sitting their porch when they are attacked by ghost cattle. The gang are eating at the Bloody Stake and find out the restaurant ran out of food because they hadn't got any shipments due to the sources being destroyed. The gang investigates and finds out that the "Skull cattle" have destroyed several farms in the area. The second place they investigate gets attacked by the horrible herd while they're there. They manage to escape just barely. Velma and co realize that Destroido is behind the skull cattle. Velma hacks into the Destroido security system and find that Pericles created the Skull cattle to force Mystery Inc. to stop hiding the disk. They go to warn the Mayor, but the cattle attack before they can convince the Mayor to do something. The skull cattle then start eating the entire town a peice at a time, one of the first palces to be destroyed is the Bloody Stake. The roads have all been eaten and Daphne deduces that the Skull Cattle could be forced to leave if they can catch the Queen cow. The Mayor and the gang get in a helicopter and fly to Destroido to catch the queen cow. The queen gets caught and hauled out of town. The herd starts to follow the queen. Pericles has Brand and Judy shoot the chopper with a missile launcher. Nova falls out and Fred has to jettison the queen into the ocean. The Herd jumps in after the queen, then the queen and herd swim away from town. Fred and the gang look for and find Nova. Then Pericles angrily rants about the gang.--Marhawkman (talk) 21:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC)